


A Very Blam Weekend

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, a lot of Blam friendship, also Sam And Klaine cuddling because they’re those friends, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It’s the first time that Sam’s visiting Kurt and Blaine since they moved back to New York after getting married, and Blaine is beyond excited to see his best friend.Just a lot of fluffy Blam friendship and, of course, a side of married!klaine.





	A Very Blam Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some more Blam in my life, so I wrote some. Enjoy!

Blaine glances at his phone again, just praying that the time would move faster. Unfortunately, it’s only been two minutes since he last checked.

“Did he text you that he’s close?” Kurt asks knowingly, watching as his husband paces anxiously back and forth across the living room.

“He said he’s five minutes away... five minutes ago.”

“Well, it is New York. He probably got stuck in traffic.”

“I know,” Blaine grins, practically vibrating with excitement. “I’m just so excited! I haven’t seen him since we moved back here.”

“I can tell,” Kurt replies, steadying Blaine by wrapping his arms around his neck. “It’s adorable.”

“I hope you’re not jealous,” Blaine jokes, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Absolutely not. I fully understand that this weekend is a Blam weekend first and foremost.”

“Thanks,” Blaine murmurs, leaning in to finally close the distance between them.

Only when Blaine’s phone rings in his pocket do they break apart, and it’s Kurt who cheekily slips his hand into his husband’s back pocket and retrieves his phone, a teasing smirk on his face.

Blaine returns it with one of his own. “Keep that up, and I might just have to tell Sam to go back home.”

“Answer the phone,” Kurt grins, and Blaine swipes open the call, practically bouncing by the door.

“No, Sam, you don’t have to buzz in. Just come on up. You remember where it is?”

Blaine laughs. “Okay. I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Did he think he needed to buzz in even though he called you?”

Blaine chuckles. “Yep. He’s on his way up now.”

As if on cue, there’s a knock on the door, and Blaine doesn’t even hesitate a millisecond before throwing it open.

“Sam!” He squeals as his best friend envelops him in a huge bear hug, actually picking him up off of his feet and spinning him around.

“Oh my god, I missed you so much,” Sam grins, setting him back down. “You have no idea! Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, but I just miss you, bro.”

“I missed you too,” Blaine replies, a little breathless with happiness.

Sam suddenly glances over at Kurt, striding over to him and enveloping him a hug as well. “Don’t think that I didn’t miss you too, Kurt.”

Kurt laughs. “I missed you too, Sam. But don’t worry; I get Blaine every day of the week. You can have him for one weekend.”

Sam beams. “Blam is back, baby!”

******

After a nice dinner at Blaine and Kurt’s new favorite Italian place that they felt that Sam needed to experience, the three of them decided to have a night in catching up.

“Kurt, I swear, you are a football legend,” Sam says, and that earns a laugh from both Kurt and Blaine.

“Oh my god, no way,” Kurt replies. “Seriously? I didn’t even finish a full season. I played like one game.”

Sam shrugs. “Still. We haven’t had a better kicker since.”

“Well, just tell them to listen to Single Ladies as they kick,” he responds.

“My husband the football star,” Blaine grins. “That’s hot.”

“Oh god,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Are football players a thing for you now?”

“Just more reasons you’d want to do me,” Sam remarks, and Blaine laughs. 

“Not to burst your bubble, Sam, but I think it’s less of a football thing and more of a Kurt thing.”

“Consider my bubble not burst,” he replies nonchalantly. “You’re a married man.”

Sam frowns suddenly. “Speaking of which, I need some relationship advice. From both of you.”

“What’s going on, buddy?” Blaine asks concernedly. “Mercedes? Or is it someone else?”

Ever since Sam and Rachel had amicably parted ways, it’s been no secret that the person he truly misses is one Mercedes Jones. But with barely any opportunities for face-to-face communication with her for potentially multiple years, a relationship just isn’t right for them at the moment.

He sighs. “Mercedes. Basically, I tried to go on a date with this girl, and she was nice and cute and all, but...” he pauses. “She just wasn’t Mercedes.”

“Have you been talking to her recently?” Kurt asks. “Because I know she’s been busy.”

“We FaceTimed the other night,” Sam admits. “It was nice. We talked for like four hours, and the only reason we stopped was because she fell asleep. When I hung up, I realized that she’s what I’ve been missing.”

Blaine hums. “Hm. Are you thinking about moving to LA?” 

“I can’t. I’m not moving from Lima,” Sam says firmly. “Not yet. Not for a long time. And she needs to be independent right now. I can’t be there to drag her down.”

Kurt sighs. “Sam, all I can say is that there will come a day where she feels that she can be independent while still being with you, and that day will be when you also feel that you won’t drag her down.”

“Exactly. You guys both have to grow on your own before you can grow together,” Blaine adds. 

“And it might take days, weeks, months, or years,” Kurt continues. “But if you’re really meant to be together, you’ll get there. I promise.”

Sam smiles. “Thanks, guys. Spoken like a true married couple.”

The two husbands share a soft smile between themselves, and Sam laughs.

“God. Is it wrong that I missed being your third wheel? Because you guys make me believe in love. Seriously.”

“Sam, I think you’re getting tired,” Blaine comments, chuckling. “Traveling always makes you sleepy, and you get cheesy when you’re tired.”

“You’re not wrong,” Sam yawns. “But I think I’m just overwhelmed with how much I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Blaine gets up from the couch and pats Sam on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s set up the futon! We made sure to get one for visitors.”

“Can we still watch a movie tonight? Just like old times?”

Kurt stifles a laugh at the childlike puppy-dog eyes Sam gives Blaine, and at how easily Blaine caves.

“Of course. Marvel?”

“The first Iron Man?”

“It’s in that cabinet,” Blaine points at the small cabinet under the TV as he and Kurt transform the couch into the futon bed, laying out the extra blankets and pillows.

Over two hours later, the movie ends as the three of them share the futon bed, propped up against pillows and snuggled under the blankets. Kurt, who has less interest in superhero movies than either Sam or Blaine, fell asleep on Blaine’s chest just over an hour into the movie.

Sam nudges Blaine gently, careful not to wake Kurt. “I missed our sleepovers, man. Sometimes it feel like adulthood hit us so fast.”

Blaine laughs quietly. “I know. We’re really doing it on our own now, aren’t we?”

“Well, not entirely alone,” Sam comments. “You’ve got sleeping beauty here to keep you company.”

Blaine smiles softly down at his sleeping husband. “Yeah, I’m a lucky guy.”

“And you’ve got everyone here in New York,” Sam adds, and Blaine sighs, reading his best friend like a book.

“Sam, you’ll never be entirely alone either. You know we’re all always here for you. Especially me.”

Sam’s lips tilt up into a smile. “I know. Thanks, bro.”

“I’d give you a hug right now, but I’m a little bit stuck,” Blaine jokes, and Sam grabs the remote and turns off the TV.

“Go on, take your husband to bed. It’s late,” Sam says with a grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow for day two of our Blam weekend.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Blaine replies, gently rubbing Kurt’s shoulder to wake him up. “Hey, Kurt. You’ve been asleep for awhile. Let’s go to bed.”

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Kurt sits up slowly, following Blaine drowsily as he stands up. “G’night, Sam,” he mumbles, eyes fluttering shut again as he leans into Blaine’s side.

“Good night, Kurt,” Sam grins. “Thanks for letting me crash here this weekend.”

Eyes still closed, Kurt waves his hand in the general direction of the couch. “Anytime.”

“Good night, Sam,” Blaine chuckles, carefully leading a practically-sleepwalking Kurt back to their room. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam calls back as Kurt simultaneously murmurs “love you” into Blaine’s shoulder.

“Oh, for Sam, okay,” he processes slowly, and Blaine can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips.

“I love you too, Kurt,” Blaine says, and when Kurt only nods, he knows his husband is almost entirely asleep against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% believe that Klaine would snuggle with all of their friends during movie nights (maybe save from Santana... and definitely save from Puck).
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
